Countless individuals all over the world seek to improve their physical appearance and health through the use of medical and cosmetic products, such as color cosmetics, skin care products, body care products, hair care products, etc. Many of these products are available through retail stores and/or pharmacies, where a live consultant may be available to assist with the selection of the most appropriate product. In some instances, virtual consultations may be provided in the retail store to assist with the product selection. However, oftentimes, these consultations may be difficult and/or embarrassing for the user to complete at the retail establishment. Further, oftentimes the user has no place to store, share, compare, or otherwise utilize the consultation analysis and/or product recommendations.
In addition, there is a continuing desire to provide systems, devices, and methods that enable a consumer to track his/her usage of cosmetic products at dates, times, and locations of his/her choice. Still further, there is continuing desire to provide systems, devices, and methods that provide ubiquitous access to product recommendations, data associated with a consumer's use of cosmetic products, and/or data associated with the state of the consumer's skin. Still yet further, there is a continuing desire to provide systems, devices, and methods that can accommodate the use of different image capture devices at disparate locations as part of the tracking and/or consultation experience.